Five Nights At Freddy's - My version of the story untold
by FassstSssuperMario65
Summary: This is my version of the story of Five Nights at Freddy's. Please enjoy and leave a review below if you liked it or hated it. So, Robert J. Fazgerald has a dream of owning a restaurant. He accomplishes this dream and has a brilliant idea of animatronics in his restaurant. He later dies and the restaurant goes through many buyers until it unforturnately gets shut down and abandon.
1. Chapter 1 Five Nights at Freddy's

**October 25, 1972 **It was his dream to own a thriving restaurant. Robert J. Fazgerald was most urgently trying to commence his dream to real life. Ever since he was 13, he wanted to be in charge of his own pizzeria. He practiced with his parents restaurant manners, greeting lines (Welcome to Robert's Pizzeria, we serve famous pizza), & what he shall name his establishment. When he was 15, he settled on a elegant name, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The day has finally come to awaken his inner-leadership. He has gone off to south-western district museum of national history, 2 hours from home in Washington D.C. He saw this animatronic representing a gentleman tour-guide talking about Lincoln's past and reckonings. Then it slapped him in the face, he should have animatronics at his pizzeria! So he got to work on who is who and creating his company, Fazbear Entertainment. The leader of the bunch would be Freddy Fazbear, the big grizzly bear. He had an idea of him in an animatronic band. The rest weren't very creative, Chica and hungry chicken, and Bonnie the the guitar-playing rabbit. He had purchased a building that reckoned his favors. He was ready to call the animatronic company, Animatronic Co. LLC, famous for making animatronics.

**November 2, 1972 **He had it specially done, he had them add pre-recorded voices, certain capability of AI, containment breaches, and servos. He wanted the servos to make them intruder prone and kid-friendly. At night, their servos would lock up so he knew he'd have to have a security guard to work night shift. He had done it, he has sent off the blueprints for the animatronics so they could be made. The idea was so brilliant to Robert He had to wait 14 days for the construction of the endoskeletons. While he was waiting, he might as well get the metal animatronic suits ordered for his animatronics. He also ordered leather versions for humans to wear. There was a glitchy phone problem so the people who were gonna make the animatronic suits, thought he said he wanted a yellow freddy suit added. So, that is where Golden Freddy came from. He was thriving in success. The building for the pizzeria was finished on this day. Robert was extremely excited for what was what to come.

**November 16, 1972 **The endoskeletons have arrived! Only arrived 2 hours after the metallic suits. Robert did wonder what the yellow freddy suit was for, but he didn't care. He kept it and put it in the supply closet. Also, he noticed they sent a fourth animatronic endoskeleton. Before he decided to call the company and send it back, he decided he'd add another character to the cast. He came up with Foxy the pirate. When the kids got done listening to Freddy and Co., they'd go over to Pirates Cove (Under construction) and go on adventures with Foxy the pirate. They sent an instruction booklet on how to get the endoskeletons connected to the suits. In about an hour they assembled everyone except for Foxy (They didn't expect a fourth skeleton, so they obviously don't have his suit). They turned them on, and to his surprise, worked, and had the pre-recorded voices, just like he had instructed them to have. The book explains that they have a free-roam mode, where they do whatever. It says it automatically activates at night (servos locking up causes this too). They put the actual suits for humans in the back-room. He then ordered a Foxy suit. Everything was going as planned.

**November 18, 1972** The Foxy metallic suit has arrived. He put together Foxy along with his company which I forgot to mention, Fazbear Entertainment. Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and kid-safe environments. They had to edit Foxy's AI, so they called a technician and had him edit it to where Foxy does what he wants him to. He had Foxy setted up and in Pirates Cove. All the animatronics are in working order.

**January 1, 1973 / Grand opening** Today is grand opening day. Robert Fazgerald was impressed with his work. He finally opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What a hit it was! People were filling up the restaurant. But for Robert, something tragic has happened. His dad was diagnosed with cancer 4 years ago, but today, his mother called him and told him his father was gone. Robert literally started crying. His business was more popular than Chuck E. Cheese but it made him collapse when he heard that his father is dead. He had been in great depression for the next 5 months. He never even left his house until summer. He had his paychecks mailed to his employees. He was the owner, he didn't have to go. He had the most popular restaurant in that particular year, but his father's death hit him hard, in the face. Next is even more tragic.

**June 15, 1984** It has been 2 days since Robert Fazgerald committed suicide. Police found a note in his room saying "I can't take how my father and mother have died, so I'm sorry Thomas, but i'm leaving this world to paradise." Thomas Fazgerald was in tears when the police showed him the note. In Robert's will, he passes the ownership of Freddy's down to Thomas, his son. Thomas had no interest in the restaurant, so he sells it for $850,000. He gets a sell from Funtime Inc. for $1,000,000. Thomas immediately accepts offer without permission or vote from Fazbear Entertainment. Since another company is buying it, Fazbear Entertainment doesn't own it in any way anymore. Things just got serious

**June 27, 1984** Funtime Inc. didn't really care about the restaurant. They just wanted it because it was so popular. They took half the salary out of the money. This made some employees mad and a quarter of all employees quit their job. Funtime Inc. didn't want to pay a lot for electricity so they put a limit on use of electricity, which means when a certain amount is used, it turns off everything. This is why you can run of out of electricity in FNAF 1. They didn't care about jack crap so they fired janitors (on purpose) and the place got dirty, disgusting, and worn-down (as in wallpaper coming off, holes in walls, chipped floors, etc.). The place was falling apart. They didn't take care of the animatronics either. They were getting old and out-dated(especially Foxy). Funtime Inc. were jerks, and the small town they were at knew it. This is getting bad.

**July 12, 1985** It was all on the news! 3 days ago 5 children went missing and were never found. They were last seen at Freddy's Pizzeria. The manager was shocked at this. Police and investigators were everywhere searching and moving stuff around. The owner of Freddy's, which was a supervisor at Funtime Inc., said they never checked the cameras, so they went there. On the footage, it shows a man in the yellow freddy suit talking to some children and luring them into the back room. They switched the camera to the back room. To their horror, the guy in the Golden Freddy suit picks up a butcher knife and starts hacking away at the children. Taking their arms and legs and attaching them to a few unfinished animatronics. The murderer throws the other in the suit. He walks out and is identified as Charlie, the animatronics creators. Charlie is arrested for the murder of ricky, nicky, dicky, vicky and dawn. The manager of Funtime Inc. is relieved by this uprising of the capture of Charlie. The restaurant has gotten worse with its condemning. The restaurant is rotting before people's eyes.

**August 17, 1986** On this day, Funtime Inc. has gotten sick of complaints of rotting smells, malfunctioning animatronics, and deterioration of the building. So, manager of Funtime Inc. is selling the building for $450,000. Fazbear Entertainment immediately discovers this offer and buys it immediately buys it for $500,000. Fazbear Entertainment is relieved that they finally have it back. It's very good for them. Now they can honor Robert J. Fazgerald for the creation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Back to normal.

**August 13, 1987** Today, the leader of Fazbear Entertainment, Robert's son himself was spectating Pirates Cove. He noticed a glitch is his voice and immediately goes over to Foxy and attempts to turn him off so he can fix the situation. When he reaches Foxy, Foxy is glitching out and suddenly and abruptly sinks his teeth into Thomas's head and tears out his frontal lobe. When you hear people saying he survived, they are only trying to make it look like Foxy caused not they big of a deal, but no, Thomas is deceased. He did not survive his frontal lobe getting ripped out of his head as it tore off part of his frontal cortex (front of your brain). If he survived, it would have been a miracle. Fazbear Entertainment is not sued because Thomas was a member of it, but his wife wasn't very happy. She filed charges, but they didn't go into effect because Freddy's was under lockdown for 2 weeks. After the 2 weeks, they shut down Foxy's Pirate Cove. They put a sign in front saying out of order and closed the curtains. After this, Freddy's was shut down for good and Fazbear Entertainment has been sued, and each member had to serve 6 months in prison. This was the end of Freddy's forever(?) Or maybe…. They say the kid's souls haunt and control the animatronics. This has not yet been proven as there is no access granted into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They say the animatronics roam the building at night, seeking vengeance to the court officials who shut down their restaurant. The End(?)


	2. Chapter 2 Five Night's at Freddy's 2

**January 11, 1988** The Fazbear members are all out of prison. They all gathered up one day and decided to start from scratch. They had the password for the guard at the prison to give them the key to the abandoned building. They went to Alcatraz, talked to the security guard, and got the key on January 13, 1988, and now they will have access to the building to get the old animatronics and start over. They headed towards the small town which had the old Freddy's

**January 13, 1988** They made to the very small town in which holds the legendary Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They held the key to the abandoned building and were entering the parking lot in front of the building. The building was a mess! Vines were blocking the windows. One corner was completely collapsed allowing the animatronics to leave at any time. They knew they haven't escaped because it'd be all over the news if they did escape. They approached the big metal front door, it had been banged on several times, it was breaking out of it's frame. They couldn't imagine how beat up and very old and torn apart the animatronics would look like. Earlier when they were in Sacramento, California, they decided to come in the day because the animatronics would probably be up and roaming the very very old and condemned building. So for their safety, they came in the day. Plus, they came armed with pistols, crowbars, and metal bats even though the animatronics would probably easily recognize them as creators and friends. The unlocked the massive beaten metal door. They opened it slowly. They walked in, with the people with the pistols in front. They immediately fired off a few shots. Freddy came rushing towards them and his eyes have turned red? He knocked them over and Foxy came rushing over and hit Freddy. "They are, friends and creators, you are stupid to hurt them, they came to save us" Foxy said confidently. "Oh, you guys fired off shots so we thought you were here to end us" Freddy said empathetically. Chica and Bonnie came to see the commotion. They were happy to see us. They all came in a group of 4 and we ambushed them and knocked them over, flipped the back panel, and turned them off. We threw them in the back of our delivery truck and rushed off with our animatronics. We have them now.

**March 7, 1988** We have purchased a totally different building in a bigger town an hour from Washington D.C. We decided to start from scratch. We put the old animatronics in the back room label "parts and services". We took off lots of parts off each one to build new, fresh and updated versions of the original 4. Plus, they added 2 new characters. BB, a gnome-like fellow who stands in the Game Room and gives out free balloons. BB = Balloon Boy. Marionette, a puppet in the Prize Corner who gives of free gifts for birthday boys or girls. Or parents could buy gifts and Marionette would give them to you. Then the new, fresh, irrelevant, and updated version of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and Foxy the fox. The 3 main animatronics have the same role as the old ones did, an animatronic band. Foxy will be different though, he will be the animatronic that you go to to play with toys and role-play and other stuff like that. He will be located in Kid's Cove. We have ordered a puppet for Marionette, a gnome-like statue for Balloon Boy and 4 endoskeletons for the new animatronics. They ordered them the same way Robert did, through the company Animatronic Co. LLC.

**April 11, 1988** The have gotten Marionette setted up in the prize corner, Balloon Boy in the Game Room, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear on stage, and Foxy in Kid's Cove. They all are setted up with the right AI enhancements, updated containment breaches, newest model of servos, and they have been connected to a criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. They plan on having the Grand Re-Opening on April 20, 1988. They're dreams are coming back alive.

**April 20, 1988 / The Grand Re-Opening** It is the Grand Re-opening! The restaurant is booming with families and customers. They all ignore the past of bloody murders and frontal lobes gone missing because they came and saw no sign of the old models, and since they are updated, they trust them, I mean those old models were over 22 years out-dated in technology. The Fazbear Band is performing non-stop. The kids are tearing apart Foxy 2.0, Marionette is giving out gif- wait what!? The kids are tearing apart Foxy! As the employee rushes the kids with their parents out of building telling them not to come back, ever again. The same thing is happening, this is the 9th day in a row. It is April 29, 1988 and John Stewart is getting sick of rebuilding Foxy. He puts a rule chart in the Kid's Cove. It says the #1 rule is not to tear apart Foxy. It didn't work. 2 more days of Foxy getting tore only leaving his endoskeleton. He was outraged. He shut-down Kid's Cove permanently and changed Foxy's name to Mangle, because he was a mangle of electric pipes and endoskeleton parts. His head and hand and feet still remained but his body is unknown to people who first see him. Business was great.

**September 24, 1992 The Death of an Important Person** has passed on from an injury and cancer at the same time. He was taking parts from Bonnie when he randomly activated and cut off John's left leg. He was screaming and everyone rushed in to see Bonnie almost push his fist through his torso, but the security stopped him and tackled him. At this point, all the old animatronics have had so many parts taken from them that they look as beaten up and torn up as they do in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This random death once again sued Fazbear Entertainment II. The court was sick of it. They had announced that they're creations have killed 7 people all together. They were done with Fazbear Entertainment's shenanigans and didn't want anymore deaths by them. The only way to solve this was to sentence them all to life in prison. Alcatraz High-Security Prison to be exact. R.I.P Fazbear Entertainment I & II - 1972-1992 - Sentenced to life for the death of 7 people, death of 7 people by animatronics. *Playing FNAF victory music* Thank you for reading my version of the Five Nights at Freddy's stories. I & II. I will upload other stories too, FNAF was just the first thing that inspired me to write a story. This is the last chapter, that is, this gets 30 positive reviews, I may create my own FNAF story with several new chapters a week, I'll think about it, if i get 30 positive reviews.


End file.
